Keyholes
by CreativeImagination
Summary: Glad I'm back? Same old story, Jareth, Sarah, problems ensue, but then what can you expect from a fae in tight pants? M for later lemon.


Chapter One

_Old Friends_

**I**t was twilight hour, the time when the sun dipped just below the horizon and bled a crimson vivacity across the sky. Clouds played pretend, them shaping into Chinese dragons and rabbits wearing top hats and other such nonsense while the rest loomed about as mock cotton candy. I've always enjoyed that time of day when things just began to unwind and the world as a whole appears to be at peace with itself- yet in the back of my mind I always tell myself it only _appears_ that way, I never can truly believe it. As night swathed the sky in its standard black-plum velvet a rather uncomfortable breeze set in and I headed inside.

"Why do you always sit outside?" Blaine's eyes narrowed and his brow puckered so that it resembled a crumpled piece of paper. "Do I bother you **_that_** much?" Though I ardor him I often find myself wanting to agree with his whimperings just to see how he'd react- not that I'm cruel, don't get me wrong, its just that he habitually complains and there's really no reason for it.

"Oh please," I rolled my eyes, "as if you could _bother_ me." Happily I bounded onto the couch and sat cross-legged next to him, tilting my head to one side and resting it on his shoulder. "What are we watching?"

"Decision at Sundown," he smiled brashly- I grimaced, a western. I wondered if I could sneak back outside without him noticing but quickly disregarded my scheme when his arm snaked around my waist. So maybe life wasn't as interesting as I'd hoped it would be, but then again I was only nineteen, how interesting _could_ it be? Two and a half oh-so-exciting hours later the movie ended, my mind had burrowed itself within the warm blanket of sleep, until Blaine woke me. He looked rather handsome looking down at me like he was, his blue eyes gleaming softly at me- he smiled- I put my arm around his neck and pulled him closer, nimble fingers running through short auburn hair. "See you in the morning," he whispered against my lips, then blankly stood and strolled into the bedroom- his words hung there in the darkness of the livingroom in front of my face for a long time. Blaine was mildly tall, clean-cut and reasonably lanky- but it became clear to me now that he was also the least romantic man I've met in my entire life.

Sighing, I forced myself up and trudged into the bedroom where I slumped down on the side of the bed and let myself fall backwards- my head landing on his stomach. I turned and smiled at his sleepy figure but he yawned and gave me a look, a: go to sleep, I have no time for your games sort of look. I stretched out against him, surely he'd give in if I kept pestering him but he moaned deeply and turned over- my head clashed against the mattress.

"Go to sleep Sarah," he yawned, "I'm tired." He was right, it'd been a long day- it wasn't fair of me to want to joke around with him now. Though I thought this in my mind, part of my being wanted to whine and moan as he had- it wasn't as if I was asking for anything arduous, I just wanted to joke around, have fun. Still, I sat up and wriggled my way under the bedspread, smoothed it over and let my body fall backward again, it bounding against the bedding. It was cool, unlike my spot on the couch, and it seemed to enfold me coldheartedly- as if it hadn't wanted me there. But finally sleep took hold of me, I let it absorb my entire being, its black murky caressing waters -

_Sarah- _I scarcely stirred. _Sarah. _I was being pulled from the obscurity of sleep and back to consciousness, being pulled towards this voice. _Wake up Sarah. _I finally _did_ come around after a long moment and looked over at Blaine who was sleeping soundly- I frowned, it must have been a dream. I settled back into the covers but it came again, echoing softly through the room, it pounding against my ears like the beat of a drum. Carefully I shoved the bunged covers off of me, both feet resting on the cool tile flooring I stood slowly as not to wake the slumbering man beside me. No names being called as I stealthily sauntered into the livingroom, only thing that reached my ears was the hum of the refrigerator and the padding of my own feet. It was dark, yet I saw nothing, and satisfied with my search I headed back to my room. _SARAH. _I jumped- shrieked maybe I don't recall- but I **_did_** jump because I knocked against the coffee table and bruised my leg.

"Ow," I growled at the table but it hadn't seemed to care much. "What the-?" Annoyed, feeling sure that one of my friends had broke in and was either drunk or messing with me, I flicked on the light. All that was black and gray was now colored, but what caught my eye was the man sitting on my couch- a man I had not seen in years. My first impulse was to chuck something at him, though I can't explain why it's just something I often feel when I'm around Jareth. Ah, I've used his name- though I had never said it out loud, it's too dangerous less I wish to see him. Which I didn't. He looked very much the same, though his hair was tied back- something I had never seen him do, with a black satin ribbon. A white poet shirt, tan breeches- I wanted to groan. _Put something on, _I screamed mentally, _don't you have **jeans** where you come from! You're magick for God's sake- the least you could do is come over here without your-_

"Hello Sarah," his voice was rich and velvety like always- it was sickening. I wanted to speak, to **_move_** even, but my mouth had gone dry and my legs seemed to have bolted themselves to the floor. "You haven't _forgotten_ me have you?" He stood to his feet now but my eyes never wavered from those mismatched eyes. Why couldn't I move? It was really presenting a problem seeing that he was coming towards me while I was more or less fused to the floor. He stood directly in front of me, so close I physically winced- his eyes never wavered, water and earth, brown and blue keeping locked on my own unadorned brown ones. "You do remember me," he frowned, "don't you?" It felt like I had a bag of cotton stuffed in my mouth. "**_Sarah_**?" his voice was testy and somehow I moved back a step. "Who am I?" I opened my mouth but nothing protruded- oh why couldn't I say anything! His gaze became a rather dangerous one, it was making me incredibly uneasy.

"You're the Goblin King," I said it before I even comprehended the words- in fact I had to think for a moment to be sure I hadn't just uttered complete gibberish, but his expression reassured me.

"Good," he purred and reached out to cup my cheek it seemed but I tore away. He grimaced but didn't insist upon touching me- which faintly eased my tension, yet it struck a nerve the way he looked at me, so… hurt.

"What do you want?" I hadn't meant to spit the words out like fire, yet somehow my body seemed to take hold of whatever instincts I had and run with it. He didn't speak a moment, the indignant look had been long gone, then extended his hand outward as if to say 'well'.

"Do I **_need_** a reason?" he asked nonchalantly. My eyes narrowed at this and he smiled, he knew it was coming and so did I but I relaxed myself- I didn't need to wake Blaine up to find a man, in **_TIGHTS_** no less, standing in our livingroom at two in the morning.

"**_Yes_** you _need_ a reason," I hissed, "you can't just roam about in people's houses at, two in the morning, waking them from sleep _just_ because you feel like it- **_especially_** when that person happens to be your _adversary_." Nitwit.

"Well," he sat on the arm of the couch now, his hand on his cheek with his elbow resting on his knee, "I suppose I'll have to come up with a reason now, won't I?"

"Argh!" I slammed my hand on the coffee table and then pointed an accusing finger at him. "Get out."

"What if I don't want to?" his eyes became amused now but he looked at me thoughtfully.

"I don't want you here! Out! Out! **_OUT_**!" I was glad the neighbors were out of town or someone would've called the cops- or worse, come up themselves only to find an exotically dressed man and a young woman strangling him to death. Something rustled from the bedroom and I'm sure I paled because he eyes me quizzically- Blaine had woken up.

"Sarah?" his voice was sleepy, but when he came into the livingroom he looked at me oddly, his brown knitting together like cracked glass. "What the hell are you screaming about? Who's that?" I turned to motion to Jareth when I noticed he was sitting on the couch, all traces of make-up removed, in a polo shirt and jeans, his hair was still tied back but it looked better that way- a deep smirk threaded its way across his face as he looked at me knowingly. I actually lost my words in my throat because I was so shocked at the change, he looked so strange in mortal clothes- handsome, but very different.

"This," my voice caught again as if I had a net stuck in the back of my mouth, "this is Jareth- he, uh-" Jareth stood to his feet and took a firm hold of Blaine's hand and shook it.

"Sorry about the intrusion," he gave a rather daring smile, "Sarah and I knew one another long ago and I've managed to tract her down again. We haven't talked in a while."

"You never told me about him," Blaine looked at me, tilting his head slightly as to question me farther. _Yes I did, _I thought inwardly, _only I never told you he was real. _

"Must have slipped my mind," I smiled- gee, all those acting lessons paid off.

"How long you in town for?" Blaine turned his attention from me to Jareth, him grinning at him like he'd made a new best friend. Inside I scowled but outside I smiled and started some coffee- wasn't gonna get back to sleep **_now_**.

"Actually," he gave a canary-eating smile, "I've been looking to take up residence."

"Why?" I blurted suddenly and they both looked at me like I was nuts. His eyes answered: so I can drive you insane until you finally buckle under pressure and they send you to the funny farm.

"I've been offered a job," he looked back at Blaine, "it was nice of Sarah to offer me a place to stay while I look for an apartment of my own." I'm not sure how long I stood there with my mouth ajar- I know that when Blaine looked back at me I smiled until he turned away again, but I was shocked beyond all rational thought. I couldn't go and disagree with Jareth either, because if I did, well Blaine would offer anyway- and I couldn't exactly tell him this man was fae, nor tell him that I wished Toby away at fifteen and ran the labyrinth and now, **_NOW_** _OF ALL TIMES_, Jareth was seeking some form of pitiful revenge. They talked a while longer but eventually Blaine trudged back off to bed. I waited until I heard the door shut before I spoke again.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with a moan.

"I have no reason," he shrugged as he leaned over the counter. "Aren't you going to offer me coffee?" Quickly I turned and leaned across the counter, my eyes locking with his.

"I don't like you," I said flatly.

"Well the feeling isn't mutual," he smiled daringly and strummed his fingers on the table, "I suggest you get over your hostility quickly- it will make things easier." _First chance I get I'm pushing him in front of a bus, _I swore internally. I sighed, tired of him already, and rummaged through the cabinet for a moment before pulled out two cups, filling them both with hot black coffee I set one in front of him and I sat at the counter.

"So you just decided you'd stop by at two, huh?" I took a drink- I was rather calm now seeing that my archenemy was drinking coffee with me.

"Something like that," he traced the rim of his cup with his finger, "I couldn't sleep." Insomnia, I had it too, only reason I was sleeping was because it was the weekend and I was **_exhausted_**.

"I have tea that helps with that," I didn't look at him while I said it, "I don't sleep a lot either so-"

"Ah see!" he grinned, "less hostile already."

"Don't get used to it," I growled, "once he leaves for work you'd better hope I have bad aim because I **_am_** getting you out of this house."

"Aw come on," he chuckled softly, "we're old friends- you wouldn't kick me out so soon would you?"

"Yes," I said rather blankly and he rolled his eyes some- as if I wouldn't.

-------------------------------------------------

Blaine left, 8:07a.m. telling both of us to have a good time- I kissed him goodbye and shut the door behind him.

"Now Sarah," Jareth started when he saw my expression, "I just think that you should relax." Relax, heh, don't think so.

"Okay now listen," I spoke very reasonably, "I'm serious when I say this Goblin King, and I'm only going to say it once: _get_ _out_."

"Why?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"GET OUT!" I shouted.

"I thought you were only going to say it once," he snickered. I picked up the nearest object, which happened to be a glass jar, and chucked it at him. He caught it, midair, and turned it in his hands a few times, nimbly setting it down. "You really dislike me, don't you?"

"With a passion," I grunted. Pushing him in front of a bus kept getting more appealing by the second.

"That's something else I like about you," he smiled gleefully, "when you do something, you put a lot of effort into it. Even if it **_is_** hating someone." I threw my coffee mug at him but he caught it as well. I sighed in defeat and paced the floor like one of those leopards at the zoo- you know the kind in those tiny, cramped little cages?

"What are you bothering **_me_** for?" I groaned.

"In truth, two things," he drew closer with an all-knowing smirk etched into his face, "first, I suppose I find a deep satisfaction in irritating you and second, you're the only mortal I know that doesn't have any automatic-weapons in your home." I sent him a rather blank glare, too absorbed in hate to feel anything but its own numbness and too tired to care. "Where are you going?"

"To find a bus schedule," I said dryly.

Author's note: Aren't you glad I'm back? I missed you all! Conner too, we've been on vacation but… I kinda missed Jareth so –snickers- we're writing you a little fic. More chapters to come! Sorry if I'm a bit rusty, its been a while.

-Always,

Idony Ellen + Conner


End file.
